Baby's First Errand
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Dinner that day was going to be at Kuroko's, however it seemed some needed things are missing. Wanting to be helpful, his little son volunteered to run to the store. Well, a kid going off on his own for a bit should be fine. And what could happen with Aomine and Kagami finding out and secretly following behind for safety no matter what Kuroko said? AoKuro Family, KnB Kiddies


A family of three may seem like a small number and seem like less mouths to feed, but Kuroko found that is _not_ the case early on with Aomine and their son. Plus, Kagami visited often. Like that afternoon.

"Seriously, you have your own place; why are you always here?" Aomine said to Kagami.

"That's exactly what I said when you barge into my place unannounced during high school," Kagami hissed back.

"It wasn't unannounced. I tag along with Tetsu."

"Without me knowing! You just show up!"

Popping in between the bickering obliviously was Kuroko's son. "Uncle Kagami, it's your turn. You and Dad are slow."

Aomine and Kagami turned to the innocent 5-year-old. They were playing a board game, Aomine and Kagami's pieces having yet to reach the end.

"Right, sorry, Kazuki," Kagami said, picking a card and moving the said amount of spaces.

Aomine laughed mockingly at Kagami's two space move. "You're definitely going to get last," he taunted, only to draw a one space move.

"Ha!" Kagami jeered back.

Kuroko sighed at the grown up children when they began another argument. He stood, gesturing for his son to come with him. "How about a snack, Kazuki?"

Kazuki's eyes widened in awe before he smiled and quickly followed his dad. His dad began to prepare him apple slices to snack on. Only, bags of groceries got in his way.

"Honestly, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said under his breath as he moved them aside.

"Uncle Kagami said he was gonna make his LA burgers for dinner!" Kazuki excitedly explained. It was his favorite Kagami dish. "So he brought things over."

"That explains all the ingredients," Kuroko responded with a smile, giving Kazuki a plate of sliced apples. It grew when his son began gobbling the apples down.

Kuroko began taking the groceries out of the bags to set on the counter. As he did so, he noticed something was missing. The hamburger buns. "Huh…" Kuroko checked their own kitchen to see if they had any, but there was nothing.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Kazuki asked upon finishing the last apple slice.

"Nothing big," Kuroko answered. "Uncle Kagami just seemed to have forgot to bring buns as well."

"I can get some," Kazuki offered, standing on his seat.

Kuroko hastily got Kazuki down off the chair before his son could fall. "What?"

"Yeah! I wanna do it!"

Kuroko looked unsurely down at Kazuki. The child had the brightest look on his face though. "I don't know…" Kazuki was only 5.

"I can do it! I can do it!" Kazuki enthusiastically cheered, hopping in place. He wanted to be help! And he was a big boy!

Kuroko thought more on his son's willingness with help. Well, Kazuki was around the age where he could help with easy chores. And the store wasn't a long walk away. Plus, buns were easy to carry and wouldn't spoil.

Kuroko smiled, nodding his head. "I don't see why not."

Kazuki cheered when Kuroko began writing what to get down on paper as well as a simple map. He handed his son a little pouch of money and made sure he knew not to get distracted or bother anyone. However, Kuroko knew Kazuki would be safe and responsible. They did go over safety many times during class. And everyone in the neighborhood knew and loved Kazuki, the shop manager included.

"Remember, straight to the store and back," Kuroko said one last time to Kazuki as his son was putting his shoes on.

"Yes, Dad," Kazuki responded, letting his dad button up his coat. "I'm off!"

"Be safe," Kuroko called after Kazuki, watching the 5-year-old scamper to the stairwell. When Kazuki was out of sight, Kuroko went back inside. Right when he closed the door, a shout came from the living room.

"In your face, Ahomine!"

Seemed Aomine and Kagami just finished their game.

"What kinda card was that!?" Aomine yelled back, clearly unhappy about the outcome. "That's a cheap card!"

"Say what you want to make yourself feel better," Kagami arrogantly mocked. "Did you see that, Kazu— Where's the kid?"

When mocking Aomine, Kagami turned to celebrate with his adorable nephew. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Kuroko came into view from the hall.

"You just missed him," Kuroko answered, going back to the kitchen to finish organizing the groceries.

"What do you mean I just missed him?" Kagami asked.

"Where's Kazu?" Aomine added, getting involved as well.

"I sent him to the store," Kuroko answer.

"Eh!?" Aomine and Kagami yelled simultaneously.

"We didn't have any buns," Kuroko explained nonchalantly. He was never one to be phased by his spouse or friend. "And Kazuki wanted to get it himself."

"Why would you do that!?" Kagami continued shouting.

"Tetsu! Do you realize how dangerous it is for him!?" Aomine yelled as well. "I'm a cop; I know of these dangers!"

"What if some pedo wants him! He's a cute kid!"

"What about cars!"

"Dogs!"

"Creepers!"

"You two are overreacting," Kuroko scolded Aomine and Kagami, instantly shutting them right up. "We all know the neighbors and the store is close by." Turning his back for a moment to place the used plate in the sink, he continued, "I teach kids for a living and they are a lot more responsible than adults give them credit for. The worst thing that could happen to Kazuki is he gets distracted—"

Kuroko had turned back around when finishing his rant, but found he was ranting to midair. Kuroko groaned. Aomine and Kagami had dashed off when his back was turned.

The two grown adults had run off to find Kazuki. It didn't take them long to spot the child, Kazuki taking smaller steps than them and the two dashing to find him.

"There he is," Kagami said. Kazuki was standing still, looking and reaching up at some wall.

"What is he looking that?" Aomine mumbled, narrowing his eyes to focus better.

"Come on, Nana-chan," Kazuki said, now on his tippy toes. He was talking to a cat that belonged to one of their neighbors.

" _Nya~_ " the cat meowed.

"Nya!" Kazuki mimicked with a giggle.

"He's already distracted," Aomine said, he and Kagami sharing a disappointed groan.

"What are you two doing?" a sudden voice appeared from nowhere. It was Kuroko, who covered Aomine and Kagami's mouths when the two of them started to shout and almost give their position away. "Kazuki is fine. Look."

The adults turned back to Kazuki. Sure enough, the boy was back on his way and rounding the corner.

"See, fine."

"Tetsu, the store is left, not right," Aomine burst Kuroko's bubble.

Before Kuroko could respond, Aomine and Kagami were already dashing to follow Kazuki. They were just about to round that same corner, but then noticed Kazuki heading back their way. They instantly jumped back and hid.

"Thanks for the cookie, Masuda-san!" Kazuki called back to one of their neighbors. That was when his dads and uncles smelled the scent of fresh baked cookies in the air.

"Of course, sweetie," the neighbor said as she waved goodbye. "You be safe now. You don't want to give your fathers a reason to worry the next time you run an errand."

Kazuki nodded his head, turning back forward. He failed to noticed his dad and uncle, walking right passed them.

"See," Kuroko started matter-of-factly, arms crossed. "Safe neighborhood."

"But… he took a treat from a stranger," Kagami pointed out, Kuroko smacking him while saying something along the lines of 'Masuda-san is not a stranger.'

Aomine spared him no sympathy. "Pull yourself together, Bakagami; we're losing him!"

Kuroko was about to smack his spouse upside the head as well, but Aomine and Kagami were already off once again. Kuroko did follow along this time, though not for Kazuki; he needed to keep the other children in check.

Kazuki reached the store without much trouble. He continued to hum childishly to a tune he liked as he entered the store. "Bun, bun, bun…" he mumbled along with his tune, trying to remember which isle the bread was. He still couldn't read the signs, so he opted for running down each isle.

"Oh boy…" Kuroko mumbled worriedly. At this rate, it would be long until—

"Woah there!"

—Kazuki ran into someone…

Kazuki had fallen back when stopping himself from crashing into another customer. Quickly recollecting himself, he bowed. "I'm sorry."

"No harm, laddie," the elderly man reassured, patting Kazuki's head. When the boy looked back up at him, he asked, "What's gotten you in a rush?"

"I need to get burger buns for my dads and uncle!" Kazuki explained.

"Buns, huh?" the old man questioned, play stroking his chin. He then gave a smile, pointing towards another direction. "I believe that's in isle 5."

Kazuki's face lit up. "Thank you, sir!" he said as he scampered off for the buns.

The old man gave a small laugh, beginning to talk aloud to himself as he continued on. "Ah, I remember Sousuke's first errand… I followed him and got some strange looks…"

Right then, the man looked up and saw Aomine and Kagami looking staring down at him. The two looked awkwardly at him for a moment, but the older man just smiled and continued down. "And the tradition makes its loop…"

Now feeling more self-conscious, Aomine and Kagami continued to follow Kazuki. They were just reaching the end of the bread isle, noticing Kuroko beat them there. Stupid lack of presence making it so he didn't have to face the same embarrassment.

"How's he doing?" Aomine asked once he and Kagami crouched down like Kuroko, watching his son. He winced. "Oh no…"

Kagami couldn't watch. "He can't reach…"

After all that, Kazuki was going to end up failing his first errand just because the buns were on a shelf too high for him. The boy was jumping up and down to reach, but still couldn't get it. "Come on…" he mumbled.

The adults watched as Kazuki took a deep breath. The boy then ran off. It looked like he was giving up.

"I should've thought about that," Kuroko sighed. "He's going to be so upset."

"I wouldn't say that," Aomine reassured.

Kazuki suddenly returned, pointing up at the buns. Following him was worker. "This one please."

"Sure thing," the young girl cheerfully said, handing Kazuki what he needed. "Just one?"

Kazuki looked unsurely at the girl first. "Uh…" He then pulled out the note Kuroko wrote him. "Oh, my dad says two. Can I have another one, please?"

"Of course!" The girl grabbed another bag. "Shall we pay for these, too?"

Kazuki nodded his head, following the worker.

Kazuki was able to pay no problem and was well on his way. He said his final thank you to the worker, waving, as he left the store.

The worker girl smiled and waved back, charmed by the little boy's cuteness. She snapped right out of her giddiness when noticing two giant men quickly following Kazuki out. "Eh…?"

"Thank you for helping my son," Kuroko said, popping out and scaring the girl.

"Eh!? Oh, uh, n-no problem?"

Kuroko smiled. He gave a quick nod before heading out as well.

"Guess you were right, Kuroko," Kagami said as the three of them continued to follow from a distance.

"So nothing new," Kuroko responded.

"But… to already be able to run errands on his own," Aomine muttered, sulky.

Kuroko smiled softly at this, patting his spouse's back. He understood full well how Aomine was feeling.

"Hold on," Kagami started, stopping the group. "He stopped again."

Kazuki was crouched on the ground, reaching out to another cat. However, the cat was far from friendly. And had its own posse.

While Kazuki was distracted by cat number one, two more cats jumped out at him. The boy yelped, falling over. Doing so allowed the cats to grab the bags of bread in their mouths and run. "Stop! They're for Dads and Uncle Kagami!" Kazuki yelled, quickly getting up to chase after the cats. "You mean cats!"

The cats ignored Kazuki and continued running further and further away. Until they made a wrong turn and collided with some certain adults.

The cats shook off the collision, looking up at what they ran into. Staring down at them were two towering humans: Aomine and Kagami. The two of them were contemplating what to do with three evil cats who dared to mess with their little son and nephew.

" _Nya!_ " the cats screamed in terror, fleeing.

"Yeah, I thought so, punks!" Aomine yelled at the cats.

"Better not run into you again!" Kagami added.

Kuroko bent down to pick up the fallen buns. "They look okay still."

"Tetsu, no! Put it down!"

"Eh—?"

Before Kuroko could question Aomine, he grabbed him. Kagami seemed to know what Aomine was thinking, neatly placing the buns down before running away with Aomine and Kuroko. Moments later, Kazuki appeared.

"There it is," the boy huffed, running over to the buns. He gave a relieved sigh when seeing that they were fine. However, instead of continuing home, Kazuki opened one bag up. He took one bun out, placing it on the ground. "You guys can have one of mine, but the rest are for Dads and Uncle Kagami!" he called out to the cats before finally leaving.

"He gave one to the jerky cats," Aomine said, proudly teary eyed. "My boy…"

"This kid's too nice," Kagami added, in the same teary state.

Kuroko smiled proudly at Kazuki's actions as well, though rolled his eyes at Aomine and Kagami. "Come on. He'll be suspicious when no one's home to open the door for him."

Kagami perked up at what Kuroko said. "Say… how're we gonna pass him without him realizing?"

The three of them paused for a moment. Kagami made a really good point. A second later, they took off back to the apartment, though taking a different route. It was possible they could beat Kazuki to the stairs, but at the same time they had to take an alternate, longer route. By the time the three of them made it back to the building, Kazuki was sadly already there.

Kazuki was at the bottom of the stairwell, distracted once again by a line of ants.

"What do we do now?" Kagami whispered to Kuroko and Aomine.

"This."

Nonchalantly, Kuroko walked out. Without a care, he casually passed Kazuki and headed up the stairs. Once he was up a flight of stairs, Kuroko looked out the balcony at Aomine and Kagami. He held up two fingers in a victory pose.

"Tetsu, you low presence traitor," Aomine hissed, shaking a fist at Kuroko. His spouse only stuck his tongue out at them.

Aomine and Kagami finally turned back to each other, unsure what to do now. They could just sneak over like Kuroko, but they were so noticeable…

"Only one way to go," Kagami said before starting to sneak towards the stairs. Aomine had no choice but to follow.

The two of them had a harder time trying not to be noticed. They froze, panicked, any and every time Kazuki shifted even a little. Once they reached the stairwell, their carefulness was thrown out the window as they raced up before being seen. Good thing, too, because right then was when Kazuki finally got up.

Even though they knew Kazuki was small and it'd take larger for him to go up the stairs, Aomine and Kagami were still bolting so they wouldn't be caught. Once they got on the floor the apartment was on, they sprinted down the walkway before Kazuki got on the floor as well. They were out of breath the second they reached the door, glad Kuroko was nice enough to leave the door open.

"Well, you two took your time," Kuroko joked, staring down at a wheezing Aomine and Kagami.

"You traitor," Aomine repeat in between his wheezes, freezing with Kagami when hearing the door knock.

"Dad! I'm home!" Kazuki called.

Kuroko smiled, opening the door for his son. "Welcome back. How did it go?" he asked despite being there for it all.

"Great!" Kazuki answered, holding up the two bags of buns. He then noticed his other dad and uncle. "Why's Dad and Uncle Kagami on the floor? Did they race again?"

"Something like that," Kuroko answered.

"Without me!?"

"Not quite…" Aomine mumbled under his breath. Kagami agreed.

Kuroko rolled his eyes once again at the two before picking up his son. "Why don't you tell me how it went?"

"Yee!"

* * *

 _bc japan's safe enough for 5 year old to go out on their own, am i right? haha! Kazuki's wee a fluffy kid_


End file.
